Harmony Showtime Daa!
by KKD Silver
Summary: AR Wizard no Sekai. After an accident years prior, young Sora Spectrum and her younger sister Mayu now attend Harmony Academy, but must protect the school and the surrounding citizens from the threat of the Phantoms! (Contains Human Ponies & TwiDash pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**Pikatwig: One of my personal favorite Rider seasons is here.**

**KKD: Yea. I admit, I was awfully close to completing this season myself, but somehow I stopped… I feel a bit ashamed of that now… but regardless, I, too, enjoyed Wizard. So… we came up with this.**

**Pikatwig: And like Gaim Sengoku, this isn't an adaptation of the season, but unlike Gaim Sengoku, this is a re-telling of Wizard.**

**KKD: Yea. And this will be a really different take on Wizard… not too different, but you'll see what we mean. You'll see similar names to those in MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia, but not all of them will be the same.**

**Pikatwig: Very true. Anyway, this is a concept I thought up, but it's being posted by KKD.**

**KKD: Mostly because of me maybe abandoning my Sonic Wizard idea, or setting it up for adoption. Whichever comes first. But in any case, should we explain anything else right now, or set up the new Disclaimers for it?**

**Pikatwig: Yea. Going back here, is certainly a nice relief from a certain Rider…**

**=START YOUR ENGINE!=**

**=DRIVE: TYPE… SPEED!=**

***Kamen Rider Drive walks over. Pikatwig takes the Mango Punisher and WizarSwordGun and chases Driver away from the set.***

**Pikatwig: GO AWAY! WE DON'T LIKE YOU! *walks back in* I'm good now. Disclaimers please.**

**DISCLAIMERS: As with everything, KKD &amp; Pikatwig don't own anything in this including MLP references, Kamen Rider Wizard, etc. The only original concepts included owned by these two are the characters, somewhat, and any original Riders/Kaijin/etc.**

* * *

Over by a pier, some creatures were roaming around, these creatures looking like humans made of rock with some bits of amber or lava as veins and horns, their faces having soulless black eyes, and they seemed to be looking for something, or rather… someone.

Suddenly, silver bullets came flying from out of nowhere, causing them most of them to collapse to the ground while those standing looked over to see a female armored figure.

She was covered mostly in black from her head to her toes, but her ankles and wrists were covered with bracelets/anklets that were ruby red and trimmed with silver, the inside of a black trenchcoat part of her cloak around her legs was red, her chest had ruby red armor trimmed in silver, her shoulder had silver edges with depictions of a dragon on them, her waist had a silver belt wrapped around it, the buckle having a black hand trimmed with gold on the front, and her helmet resembled a ring with the silver, and her face was like a red ruby with silver trim to form the eyes and small antennae with a yellow pointer, the back having a black circle to emulate the ring look. In her right hand was a gun of sorts, which had a black fist trimmed in gold in place of the hammer.

"Saa…" the figure began, changing the gun into a sword, "Showtime daa,"

**(Cue: Life is SHOW TIME)**

**(Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! SHOW TIME!** [Really? For real? It's the real thing! Showtime])

The heroine charged forward, slashing at the kajin with her blade, the grunt falling as she slashed, even if some managed to block it with their staves.

**(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki** [It's as shocking as the moon overlapping the sun])

A few of the troops rushed forward, but the heroine simply kicked them down, and twirled sorta like a ballerina, before doing a few parkour moves, all while slashing the kajin.

**(Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai** [It would make anyone believe in miracles])

She dropped her blade for a moment, with the kajin thinking this would be their time to attack, however, the heroine quickly showed that she didn't need her weapon to defend herself, quickly kicking at the kaijin, before picking up her blade.

**(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJII kokoro no da ne** [The indispensable energy that people need comes from the hearts])

The girl simply saw she was surrounded by the enemies for a moment, but simply kicked a few away from herself, switching her blade back into a gun, blasting the enemies away from her.

**(Yume to yosou ii imi de uragitte kureru mono** [Dreams and expectations will betray you in a good way.)

As it seemed like she would be surrounded again, she simply gave a small scoff. The troops rushed forward with their staffs, however, with one quick switch back to a blade, she easily destroyed them, unarming the enemies.

**(3, 2, 1, SHOWTIME!)**

"Three, two, one, showtime!" the heroine announced in perfect unison with the lyrics, slashing away at the troops.

**(MAGIC TIME! TRICK ja nai!** [It's no trick!])

The heroine did a few backflips, jumping onto the heads of the ground troops, jumping into the air, and blasting at them, before landing and slashing at a few more.

**(Mahou HIIRO hanpaa nee ze (Maruto hareruya!)** [The magic hero is no pushover (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)])

She twirled her blade in her right hand, seeing she was surrounded again. The heroine just gave a small chuckle, and gestured for the troops to bring it on.

**(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde kibou sukui-dase** [Dig into the roots of memory and save that hope!] SHOWTIME!)

Falling for the trick, the troops charged forward, with the heroine jumping up, slashing them quickly as soon as she landed, throwing in a few kicks for good measure.

**(Life is SHOWTIME! Tobikiri no** [Life is Showtime! It's exhilarating!])

The heroine slashed at the troops, seeing their numbers were slowly, but surely going down.

**(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo (Maruto hareruya!)** [Even if you're reckless with fate and life (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)])

She lured them away from the first area towards a pier for a moment, slashing a grunt that came too close.

**(Kinou, kyou ashita, mirai** [Yesterday, today, tomorrow and in the future…])

Once she reached the pier, she let them surround her, smirking under her helmet as they looked like they were about to overwhelm her.

**(Subete no namida wo** [...all those tears…] SHOWTIME!)

Seeing this, she held up her left hand, which had a ring that resembled her helmet before pulling the thumb on the hand of her sword, then "shaking" the hand with her ring, causing a light and jingle to play.

**(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze** [...I will change them into jewels!])

With that, her blade glowed with fire before slashing through all of the grunts, causing them to explode in flames.

**(Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! SHOW TIME!** [Really? For real? It's the real thing! Showtime])

With all the grunts defeated, she smiled with the sighing sound of "Fui", looking at a job well-done.

**(End Song)**

She heard a girl clap, she turned to see a girl in a wheel chair with purple hair, orange-brown eyes, and wearing an orange t-shirt, beige pants, and purple socks &amp; shoes.

"Awesome as always, Sora-nee-chan," the girl giggled, as the heroine simply giggled, as a red magical aura appeared around her as she approached the girl, before the armor vanished in the red light, revealing a teenage girl with rainbow hair, magenta eyes, and wearing a red and blue shirt, white pants, red and white shoes and a black jacket.

"Thanks, Mayu," the girl, Sora, smiled to the girl in the wheelchair, Mayu, "But remind me why you followed me out here? You know being in a wheelchair isn't the safest thing as you're an easier target."

"I was over in the park… it's not exactly far from here," Mayu responded.

"Oh yea," Sora giggled nervously, "Uh… wanna go get some doughnuts?"

"Sure," Mayu smiled, as Sora reached for the wheelchair, and began to wheel Mayu around.

"You know… I don't want you following me all the time, it's what got you into this wheelchair in the first place," Sora said as they were on their way to a doughnut shop.

"I know… but I just can't help it, Sora-nee-chan. I wanna be there to support you against the Phantoms," Mayu replied.

"...you know, it's impossible to not love you," Sora shrugged as they arrived at the local doughnut shop.

"Oh, Spectrum-chan! Good to see you again," the store owner smiled, as Sora placed the wheelchair by a table, and walked over, to see the owner, "So, can I interest you in today's special, Fresh-Peach-Doughnuts?"

"Plain sugar," Sora informed with a wave of her hand, not even taking the time to think over it, "And strawberry with sprinkles for my sister."

Hearing this familiar order made the owner falter a bit before regaining balance.

"Mou, you always order the same thing everytime," he sighed as he went to get the doughtnuts in question for Sora, who just smiled a bit, while Mayu noticed someone approaching. She quickly wheeled over to Sora and tugged on her jacket, getting her attention.

"What?" Sora whispered, as Mayu pointed to a person in a black jacket with a briefcase. "Phantom?"

"No… he's someone from that orphanage again," Mayu whispered back.

"Mou… not again," Sora groaned walking over to the guy, "Look, I've told you a hundred times, I'm not leaving her with you people, okay? Mayu stays with me, no excuses! I'm her caretaker and that's that."

"How can you even say that? You don't even live anywhere? How can you even provide the money to care for this child?" the person asked.

"Trust me, I got that covered," Sora assured, turning away to get her order of doughnuts.

"Do you even eat more then those things everyday? It's not exactly healthy and-," the person pointed out.

"Hey, I do order more than these. These are just snacks; you only pop up at snacktime," Sora pointed out, walking over to Mayu to give her her doughnut.

"Fine… if you want to play hardball, I'll give you extremely hardball," the person growled, before walking off.

"Wonder what he meant by that?" Sora pondered to herself before shrugging and sitting down to enjoy her plain sugar doughnut.

Mayu giggled as she started her own, the two girls simply relaxing as they enjoyed their snack.

* * *

"Onee-chan… you know something I really like? Rainbows," Mayu informed a bit later, looking at the setting sun with her sister.

"Yea… you've reminded me of that at least once every… week?" Sora figured.

"Two weeks, actually," Mayu corrected, as Sora giggled a little bit.

"Hey… I'm sorry you got crippled…" Sora informed, "...I never wanted you to get hurt…"

"Don't worry about it…" Mayu assured, when she saw something pull up by where they were, "Uh… Sora-nee-chan, look."

Sora turned and gave an annoyed groan, as she took out a ring that had an orange jewel and the image of a dragon going through a portal.

**=CONNECT, PLEASE!=**

Then, after holding her hand up, a large red magic circle appeared before she reached in (her hand not going straight through to the immediate other side of the floating circle) before pulling out by the handle a silver and gold bike with the front being similar to her helmet as the armored warrior from earlier, she took a helmet and got ready, when Mayu cleared her throat.

"Right," Sora responded, reaching into the portal and pulling out what looked sorta like a pegasus side-car in a style similar to the motorcycle before connecting it to the motorcycle in question, opening up the door to the side car, and helping her sister in before buckling her up and giving her a helmet as well, "We'd better move it."

She readied her own helmet, and they zoomed off, the portal that Sora used to get the two items vanishing into thin air. The car that stopped by where the two were sitting started to follow them, Sora increasing the speed to try and get away from it, clearly irritated. And after a bit, Sora decided to make a few turns to throw off the guys chasing them.

"Did that shake 'em, Mayu?" Sora checked.

"Nope," Mayu responded, looking at a mirror on her sidecar.

"Persistent, aren't they?"

"Hai and uh… you may wanna slow down a bit…"

"Why?"

"That," Mayu informed, pointing to some police cars blocking the road.

"Shoot!" Sora gawked before switching rings quickly, and flashing the ring on her right hand in front of her belt buckle, which looked like the same gold-trimmed black hand as on the belt of the warrior she was earlier.

**=TELEPORT, PLEASE!=**

With that, the same sort of circle appeared above the two with it passing down over them before they got past the barricade, when suddenly, they saw another barricade, and Sora attempted the ring scan again.

**=ERROR!=**

"Shoot…" Sora muttered, forgetting the Teleport Ring could only be used sparingly, and so she had to hit the brakes.

"Onee-chan… I'm scared…" Mayu whimpered.

"Relax, sis. Let me do the talking," Sora replied as she removed her helmet when one of the officers approached, "Evening officer, is something wrong?"

"We have a court order for you and your sister," the officer informed.

"A court order? Why's that?" Sora asked.

Mayu turned to see the person from earlier walk over, and Mayu gulped.

"To prove you're nothing more than a stupid teenager who's overly reckless, overconfident with risking her own life, refusing orders from authority, and shouldn't be looking after this girl," the officer informed.

"...I'm not any of those things," Sora responded, "And I don't care what you think of me. My sister stays with me, end of story. She's a cripple, we lost our mother, and we're not going to any orphanage because of how they treat people like us!"

"Cripple, yea right," the orphanage person scoffed, opening the side car up, "Kid, get in the car, we're going to need you and your sister to appear in court."

"Uh… why?" Mayu asked.

"Grown-up reasons, get moving," the officer insisted when Sora got off and moved between him and her sister.

"I'M DEAD SERIOUS! She can't move without support from a wheelchair, stupid!" Sora shouted, when the orphanage person simply moved her aside, and simply pushed Mayu out of the side-car, making her fall to the ground.

"Onee-chan… help…" Mayu whimpered, causing Sora to rush up and kick the orphanage person before picking up her sister and getting the wheel chair.

"Get out of that right now," the orphanage person responded.

"It's no lie sir, I really can't move my legs," Mayu informed.

"Stop lying kid. See, this is why you shouldn't be looking after her, you're both bad liars, and you just need to stop. Besides, you're just a kid yourself with no real means of caring for her or earning money to pay for both of you! You both need to get in this car, right now, and stop faking this girl's a cripple," the officer insisted.

Mayu reached into a bag she had on her wheelchair, showing a file that showed medical files, confirming that she was indeed a cripple. The officer took the file and looked at all the papers.

"Hmm… oh! I'm sorry ma'am," the officer apologized, helping Mayu back into her wheelchair at the least.

"What?! You're gonna believe THAT?! For all we know, those papers could be counterfeits!" the person from the orphanage snapped.

"Nope. I know legitimate documents when I see them, and these are 100% legal and legitimate. My apologies, Ms Spectrum."

"But still… the rainbow headed girl needs to appear in court," the orphanage man insisted.

"...I'm afraid he's right, Ms. Spectrum. Please, we just need you to be there, and if things go well, you and your sister won't be seperated,"

Sora let out a sigh, as she led her sister into the car, and they soon left.

* * *

The girls were brought to court, and thankfully, Sora had a good attorney helping her case.

"So you see, your honor, despite the claims of the prosecution's client, _my_ client is a good legal guardian, always taking care of her sister, despite the hard times that she has come under time and time again," Sora's attorney told the judge.

"...I see… The defense certainly proven its case. Ms. Sora Spectrum, this court will not hold it against you for not attempting to do whatever it takes to help your sister, but the prosecution does bring up that you are still too young to be a legal adult to care for young Mayu. You will not be separated, but the files state you haven't gone to school for some time. Now Ms. Spectrum, I present you with two options. You can either be placed in a different orphanage in another city, or attend Harmony Academy with and continue to watch over your younger sister," the judge told Sora.

"A question before I answer, if I do decide to go to school, who will watch over Mayu, your honor?" Sora inquired.

"The school has childcare info if you choose to go there," the judge informed.

Sora took a moment to think, before internally admitting it would probably be a good idea to actually finish school, plus she figured the childcare at the school would be much better than any orphanage they've been to.

"In that case, your honor, I request to attend this school you mentioned as long as my sister gets proper care while I attend class," Sora replied.

"Understood, Ms. Spectrum. You will be provided housing on campus for both you and your sister, and your sister will be watched over as you attend classes. So, the court finds the defendant not guilty of the charges stated by the prosecution, and will resume her education at Harmony Academy," the Judge informed, "Case dismissed, and Court adjourned."

* * *

A few hours later, the sisters had arrived at the campus, Sora leading Mayu inside, as they looked around.

"So… what is school?" Mayu asked, having never gone to one.

"It's a place where people go to learn various things that are supposed to help them in life. While I may have taught you some things, schools are filled with teachers who help you learn," Sora explained.

"Are they nice?"

"Some are… some aren't," Sora admitted, as they arrived at the dorm part of the building. Sora looked at a card saying the room number which was 1292, "Well, here's our room. Also, Mayu, we're going to be sharing this room with another person. And we want to make a good first impression, okay?"

"Hai," Mayu nodded, straightening her clothes as best as she could before Sora knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a voice responded from the other end.

"We're the people who are moving into the dorm and sharing it with you," Sora informed.

"Give me a moment, okay?" the other person responded, as someone approached the door, and opened it up. This person was a girl about Sora's age who had violet hair with a purple and pink streak in it, purple eyes, and was currently wearing a purple top, a blue jacket, indigo skirt, and purple high heels. Seeing this person made Sora gawk for a moment, her face blushing a bit at the sight of the girl before her. "Sora and Mayu Spectrum, right?"

"Yea," Mayu nodded.

"How'd you know our names?" Sora asked, snapping a bit out of her daze.

"I was informed in advance that you two would be my roommates," the girl answered, "I'm Mitsuko Mahou,"

"Mitsuko… that's a pretty name," Sora smiled, making Mitsuko giggle a bit.

"Come on in," she smiled, holding the door open for Sora to wheel Mayu in, "Sorry if there is a mess still, I try to keep my books in order, but this is home."

"It looks nice," Mayu smiled, as she saw a section with what seemed to be a few ramps.

"I heard about Mayu's handicap, so I placed ramps where I thought she'd most likely go," Mitsuko added.

"Thank you Ms. Mahou-chan," Mayu thanked, wheeling over a ramp to head to the bathroom.

"Please, call me Mitsuko," she insisted, causing Mayu to smile before she headed in. "So… what caused her to be like that anyhow?"

"I… don't wanna talk about it," Sora responded.

"Oh… sorry. Didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Mitsuko apologized.

"It's alright," Sora assured, when Mitsuko sat down in a chair.

"Well, that's my bed over there," Mitsuko started, pointing to her bed, "For now it's the only bed here, but I'll make sure you two get beds."

Sora nodded, as Mayu wheeled out of the bathroom and over to her sister. She took out a small ring with a blue picture on it, handing it to her sister. Upon closer inspection, Sora saw it had the image of a unicorn on it in a blue sapphire gem.

"Please Onee-chan… it's my favorite," Mayu told her sister, with a pleading look.

"Well…" Sora started, not sure about using magic right in front of someone they just met, but seeing the look on her sister's face made her cave, "Okay sis. Mitsuko, check this out,"

With that, Sora placed the ring on her right hand before waving it over her buckle.

**=UNI~CORN, PLEASE!=**

Then, to Mitsuko's shock, a blue tray materialized in midair as the silver and sapphire blue pieces on it came apart and formed a unicorn with a hole in its chest, which Sora filled by taking the ring off her finger and locking it in place, causing the tray to vanish as the little unicorn fell, with Mayu catching it.

"WOW! That was amazing… how'd you do that?" Mitsuko asked.

"A great magician never reveals her tricks," Sora giggled as Mayu played with the little unicorn.

"You're a magician?!" Mitsuko gawked.

"More of a mahoutsukai," Mayu responded.

"Mahoutsukai?"

Sora said nothing more as she sat down and watched her sister play with the little unicorn.

"Long story," Sora finally said, as she saw her sister just happy to play with the little unicorn.

* * *

The following day, Sora was guiding Mayu to the section of the building that had childcare, Sora having re-activated the Unicorn PlaMonster to keep Mayu's attention for a little while.

"Now you be good for the people here watching you, sis, okay? I'll be back around in three hours to pick you up," Sora told Mayu.

"Okay," Mayu nodded, giving her older sister a hug.

"See ya later," Sora smiled, returning the hug before leaving.

She walked around for a bit, trying to find her homeroom class, which was tough to find, even with the schedule she received from the principal herself. She found the room, but it looked fairly chaotic, with several students messing around, either talking away with each other or just simply messing around. Sora walked around, when she saw a kid with blue hair and a football, ready to toss it, and it almost ended up hitting her!

"...Careful with that," Sora responded, with a few students glancing at her worriedly.

"What did you just say?" the person who tossed the ball asked.

"I said be careful," Sora answered like it was no big deal. Mitsuko quickly walked over and pulled her aside.

"You may wanna take your own advice. That's Flash Sano… he's the most popular person in the school, he's a big jock and he 'rules the school'. I'll explain a bit more when I can," Mitsuko informed in a whisper.

Sora just nodded as the two took a seat despite the chaos around them.

"So… this place is kinda… chaotic," Sora started.

"Despite the fact it's literally called Harmony Academy," Mitsuko pointed out.

"Yea…" Sora nodded as their teacher walked in.

* * *

Later that day, Sora had gotten Mayu so they could eat lunch with Mitsuko. And for lunch, it wasn't much, just rice with some beef and veggies, but Sora managed to get some doughtnuts for herself and Mayu as well, but Mitsuko arrived with some sushi, and there were other people with her. The first of these was a girl with long wavy violet hair and blue eyes wearing a cyan shirt, with a white skirt and purple boots. The second girl had long pink hair in a ridiculous amount of curls making it look poofy, her blue eyes gleaming with this sense of being forever happy while she wore pink shirt with a blue design on the sleeves and back, a pair of shorts with a trio of balloons on them. The third girl looked sorta tomboyish with her messy blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a stetson along with an orange shirt and a pair of overalls with a three apple design, and a pair of cowboy boots. The fourth girl looked rather shy, hiding part of her face and teal eyes behind her pale pink hair, she wore a white shirt and a pink and green skirt, a yellow jacket and yellow boots. The fifth girl looked like she was ready to party as she had a pair of sunglasses with violet lenses, electric blue wildly styled hair, with a pair of pink headphones around her neck, and wearing an electric blue shirt, a torn up white jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. The last of these girls, however, looked a little more nervous, she had curled red and blonde hair green eyes, and was wearing a purple shirt under a black leather jacket, an orange skirt with yellow and violet stripes, black high heels, and she had a ring in a way similar to one of the rings on Sora.

"Hello," the shy girl smiled, as she got a bit of an energetic look.

"Hinata, tone it down a smidge," the purple hair girl informed.

"Yea, don't steal my style too much," the girl with poofy pink hair added.

"Oh, um… gomen," the shy girl apologized.

"Sora, Mayu, these are my friends, Louise, Momo, AJ, Hinata, Nagisa…" Mitsuko started.

"Call me Beat," the girl with headphones, Nagisa, insisted.

"...Yea… and the last girl here is Minato," Mitsuko finished, "And minna, these are my new roomies, Sora and Mayu Spectrum."

"Hello," Mayu waved happily.

"Nice to meet you all," Sora smiled with a simple wave before taking a bite out of her doughnut.

"Hey, hey, hey," Hinata started, taking out a bottle of chocolate sauce, "Care for some chocolate?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Sora replied.

"Come on, it's nicer than the plain sugar," Hinata insisted.

"You look so silly doing that," Momo giggled.

"Ignoring that," Hinata muttered as Sora moved her doughnut away to make sure Hinata didn't get her chocolate on it.

"She's gotten… a little strange since a couple months back," Mitsuko whispered to Sora.

"I'll take your word for it," Sora whispered back.

"I like to whisper too," Momo randomly whispered to the two.

Hinata then took her rice and beef, pouting a bit of chocolate sauce on it.

"Ugh! That is simply appalling, darling," Louise responded, despite how happy Hinata looked eating the food with chocolate all over it.

"Konichiwa," Mayu waved, as she saw she was finished eating already.

"Hi," Momo waved rapidly, which made her hand look like a blur.

"Mayu's just… really polite," Sora responded, quickly eating her doughnut so Hinata couldn't get her chocolate sauce on it.

"It's nice someone around here is," Louise smiled.

"What's that supposed tah mean?" AJ asked in response.

"Nothing."

* * *

Sora began to wheel her sister back to her section, with Mitsuko following, when suddenly, an explosion occurred.

"What was that?!" Mitsuko gasped.

"I'm guessing that's not normal," Sora guessed, as a kaijin approached them, this creature looking like a cyan minotaur with silver horns and face, red eyes, silver, white, red and gold armor on his torso, legs, and arms while wielding some kind of long axe.

**"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ring-bearing mahoutsukai,"** the kaijin responded, looking at Sora.

"E-Eh?!" Mitsuko gawked, confused.

"A Phantom" Mayu gasped, as Sora gave a scoff, and took out the Connect Ring.

"Mitsuko, stand back. I got this," Sora told her friend, placing the Connect Ring on her hand.

**=CONNECT, PLEASE!=**

Creating the red circle beside her, to Mitsuko's surprise, Sora reached for the WizarSwordGun and charged forward, making the kaijin gasp. However, he had little more time to react as Sora slashed at the minotaur, making it flee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minato was in her room, working on something as she looked like she was filing down some sort of gemstone and had silver rings lined up ready for gems. All of the rings looking very similar to the ones Sora would use.

"Could she really be… the person I've been looking for?" Minato wondered.

* * *

The next day, Minato was looking around for Sora so they could talk.

"Where is she?" Minato wondered, when suddenly, an explosion occurred by her, which was followed by the appearance of the Minotaur.

**"Why is it you make such stupid gaudy rings! You should stop while you can,"** the minotaur scoffed before swinging his axe, which damaged the rings that Minato had on her, making her gasp and a tear dripped downm **"Now fall into despair and give rise to a new Phantom!"**

As the Minotaur Phantom laughed before suddenly getting hit from behind by a silver bullet, causing him to fall to the ground before getting up to see Sora with her WizarSwordGun with Mitsuko standing by her side.

**"You again?!"**

"So… Minato-chan was your target eh?" Sora commented, before turning to Mitsuko, "Make sure she's okay,"

Mitsuko gave a nod and rushed over to Minato.

**"I don't have time to mess with you!"** the Phantom scoffed.

"Yea, well, neither do I," Sora responded, taking out a Ring that had a black gem with a gold design making it look exactly like her buckle before placing it on her right hand.

**=DRIVER ON, PLEASE!=**

With this, the belt that she wore as the armored warrior from before appeared around her waist.

"That's why I'm gonna finish you off here and now," she added, pulling out the red ring she had during her last fight, but the eyes were off like they were glasses.

She placed this ring on her left hand before flipping some levers on the sides of her buckle, causing the right hand design to change into a left handed one, which caused a light to shine from the center as a standby jingle played.

**=SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!=**

"Henshin!" Sora declared, flipping down the "glasses" of the ring before flashing it in front of her buckle.

**=FLAME! PLEASE!=**

**=HI! HI! HI HI HI!=**

With that, she held her hand to her left, which cause the red magic circle to appear once more, but this time it flew over Sora, causing the suit of the red ruby-armor clad warrior to appear over her.

"Saa, Showtime daa," Sora announced, as she rushed forward kicking the Minotaur in the chest and attacking the kaijin, before also adding in some slashes with the WizarSwordGun.

**"Kuso! You meddlesome mahoutsukai!"** the Minotaur growled as he attempted to attack Sora with his axe, but Sora easily managed to dodge, but was attacked when she didn't see it coming.

"GAH!" she screamed, rolling on the ground.

"So much for the almighty Wizard. You're nothing but a weak little girl!" the Minotaur scoffed as Sora got up and growled.

"Prove it," she responded, getting Minotaur to charge right at her. Sora noticed a ring that had fallen from Minato when she was attacked, and picked it up, seeing it had an orange gem depicting a dragon with a shield.

With little time to waste, she quickly put it on her right hand and flipped the levers on her buckle.

**=DEFEND, PLEASE!=**

With that, she held out her hand, causing a barrier of fire to form, torching part of the kaijin, knocking him back.

"Wow… let's try that again," Sora giggled, as Minotaur tried charging again, only to get a facefull of flames once more.

Sora then noticed Mayu was watching, and it didn't take that long for Minotaur to see her as well.

"MAYU!" Sora gasped before rushing over and using her new ring to block the Minotaur from hurting her.

"What's with all of these rings?" Mayu asked, showing three rings, all with orange gems, but one had the design of a silver flaming dragon around a foot, an orange ring made to look like the helmet of the warrior Sora was, Wizard, and one that simply showed the orange dragon in a silver outline.

"I dunno." Sora admitted, taking the Rings, before taking out the Unicorn PlaMonster and a red gemmed ring that had the image of a bird on it, and a yellow gemmed ring with the image of some sort of squid.

**=UNI~CORN, PLEASE!=**

**=GAR~UDA, PLEASE!=**

**=KRA~KEN, PLEASE!=**

Thus, the Unicorn PlaMonster formed, but so did a silver and ruby red bird or garuda PlaMonster and a silver and yellow squid that was the Kraken Plamonster. Sora placed the rings in the creatures, Garuda's in its chest and Kraken's in its head.

"If you see any rings on the ground, bring them to me or Mayu," Sora informed, as she took out the WizarSwordGun, turned it into gun mode and began to shoot the Minotaur as the little creatures scurried around to find any rings.

With that, Sora came charging in at the Minotaur, with the kaijin growling.

**"Why are you doing this, you meddling mahoutsukai?!"**

"Stop calling me that, but… I'm a Wizard," the heroine, Wizard, informed, "As for why… well, I have my reasons."

With that, Wizard charged back into the fray, slashing at Minotaur with her sword, before she saw one of the new rings shimmer for a moment.

"Ara?" she gawked, seeing it was the ring that had the dragon-flaming foot design, she gave a small smirk, and put the ring on.

She flipped her buckle twice before flashing the ring across.

**=CHOU NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU~!=**

With this call, Wizard twirled around for a second before a magic circle appeared under her which soon shrunk and covered her feet in flames. She looked at Minotaur, and instantly knew what to do, as she charged forward, executing a few flips before she rotated herself on the last one and shot a flaming flying dropkick down onto the monster, causing it to explode in defeat, allowing Wizard to let a sigh of relief in the form of "Fui."

However, she saw purple cracks forming all over Minato, making her gasp and look over in worry. Minato pointed to one of the new Rings.

"That ring… can help. You gotta… use it on me," Minato informed, as Wizard walked over and placed the ring on her.

"I don't know what exactly this does or how you know it'll help. But trust me Minato… atashi wa… saigo no kibou da," Wizard informed, flipping her buckle twice again before placing Minato's hand over her buckle.

**=ENGAGE, PLEASE!=**

With some sort of choir cry, Minato "fainted" before a magic circle appeared over her body. Wizard levitated into the air before falling right through the circle. Mayu watched on in amazement, silently praying for her sister to save the day.

* * *

After a bit of falling through some violet tunnel, Wizard landed in some sort of black and white world which was a room that looked dimly light. She then turned to her right to see a younger version of Minato putting the final touches on a ring of her own making.

"This must be her moment of hope… her Underworld," Wizard commented, as she looked around for a moment, when suddenly, just as Minato was about to complete the ring, some violet cracks spread across the general area, confusing Wizard before a unicorn kaijin sprang out of the scene, this unicorn being colored yellow and red, yet looked ferocious with unnaturally sharp teeth and a large pointed horn as it charged past Wizard and began attacking the scenery around her.

"WHOA! That's one out of control Phantom!" she gawked, "Never actually been inside another's Underworld… how am I gonna fight that thing?"

Suddenly, a ring glowed, and she saw it, the image of the orange dragon surrounded in silver. As she looked at it, she somehow heard the roar of a dragon in her head, and she seemed to know what this meant.

"Hope this works," Wizard muttered before flipping the levers on her buckle again as she placed the ring on her finger, letting a standby noise play as she did.

**=LUPATCHI MAGIC! TOUCH GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC! TOUCH GO!=**

And then, Wizard flashed the ring in front of her buckle.

**=DRAGO~RISE~! PLEASE!=**

With this, she held her hand above her head, as a magic circle appeared, as a silver, black, and gold european dragon with red gems on its forehead, chest, and for its eyes emerged with a roar before flying at the unicorn to attack it, but it didn't seem to do much to help the situation as it, too, began to cause damage to the Underworld.

"What a fine mess you got yourself into Sora…" she muttered, when the Connect Ring glowed, "Wait… maybe…"

She replaced the ring on her right hand before flipping the buckle again.

**=CONNECT, PLEASE!=**

Thus, the magic circle appeared to her side as she pulled out her motorcycle, the Machine Winger.

"Here goes nothing," Wizard muttered, racing after the dragon and unicorn, "Okay Dragon! It's time for you to listen to me!"

As she chased the dragon, it kept attacking the unicorn Phantom, causing more damage to Minato's Underworld.

* * *

On the outside, Minato's body continued to crack with purple energy, making Mitsuko and Mayu worried.

"What's happening?!" Mitsuko said with worry.

"Don't worry… Onee-chan's got this," Mayu assured.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Wizard managed to make a leap of faith and drive the Machine Winger over the dragon, which cause the bike to transform into a set of larger wings with black circles with red designs, before it attached to the dragon's back, and the dragon let out a mighty roar, with Wizard managing to start landing some hits on the unicorn.

"Okay! Now we're cooking," Wizard smirked, managing to control the dragon enough to attack the unicorn, while keeping the damage to the Underworld a minimum. She looked to her WizarSwordGun and smirked, ready to finish the fight, "Saa… Finale daa."

With that, she flipped open the hand of her weapon in sword mode, causing a standby noise to play.

**=C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!=**

With a simple shake of the hands, Wizard prepared her final attack.

**=FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI HI HI! HI HI HI!=**

Thus, Wizard held the flaming sword as she and the dragon approached the unicorn before slicing the horned equine in half, causing it to explode in defeat, repairing the damage caused.

* * *

Back out on the present day campus, Minato's body returned to normal with an orange glow mending the cracks, allowing Mitsuko a sigh of relief and Mayu a smile as Wizard zoomed out of another Magical portal, stopping not too far from the others.

"You got, right?" Mayu checked with Wizard.

"Yea. Her inner Phantom's destroyed. She won't be a target any more, but she also won't be capable of using magic, either," Wizard confirmed to her sister, leaving Mitsuko confused.

"Have you done this before, Sora?" Mitsuko asked.

"Nope," Wizard responded with a chuckle, "But I was able to save her, wasn't I?"

"Well… that's not what I… well, what I mean is uh…" Mitsuko tried to respond, before sighing, having no way to continue. Wizard simply giggled before reverting to normal.

"For now, we should probably get Minato back to her room," Sora figured. As they got her up, nobody noticed a golden Rider hiding behind a corner.

"Tch… looks like the main dash was stolen," the golden Rider sighed, before shrugging it off and leaving, "Next time."

* * *

Minato woke up a while later laying in her room as she saw the Engage Ring on her hand, when she saw Sora who was relaxing in her dorm.

"Hey. Glad to see you're awake," Sora smiled, "Those rings you made really helped me out a lot. Thanks."

"I can… make more for you, if you'd like?" Minato offered.

"You mean it?" Sora gawked.

"Yea," Minato nodded, when Mayu wheeled over and handed her three stones, one blue, one yellow and one green.

"See what you can do with those, please," Mayu told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another location that seemed like a cave, the Minotaur Phantom landed, actually somehow having survived the Rider Kick from Wizard.

**"Grrr… cursed… mahoutsukai,"** the Minotaur grunted, when suddenly, he heard a voice clear her throat, **"Oh! Great Wise One!"**

**"You disappoint me, Minotaur,"** this voice, The Wise One, told Minotaur, as the source of her voice remained behind a white curtain, **"You failed to create a new Phantom… and worse… you almost let the Kamen Rider beat you."**

**"My apologies, Wise One!"** Minotaur apologized, **"I will not make the same mistake again."**

**"I had better hope you won't. Because I'm sending two other generals to watch over what's going on, and help you find Gates to drive into despair,"** the Wise One informed.

**"...Two others? W-Well… who are they?"** Minotaur asked before two people approached two girls who looked about Sora's age, the first one being a girl with white hair and amber yellow eyes currently wearing a red vest and raggedy red pants with a black shirt and shoes, while the other girl had light blue hair, violet eyes, and was wearing a purple tanktop, green jacket, purple and yellow skirt and blue sandals.

**"Yo, Minotaur-san,"** the first of these two chuckled.

**"Phoenix? Medusa?!"** Minotaur gawked, as he bowed before them.

**"It's going to be a busy year… make sure you crush that new magic Rider… before she discovers… the stone…"** The Wise One told her subordinates.

**"Understood, oh Wise One,"** the second girl, Medusa, bowed as the first, Phoenix, just smirked and cracked her knuckles.

* * *

**Jikai, Harmony Showtime Daa!**

Sora: Another new student?

Ryoko: I'm Ryoko, and I'll be your biggest rival, mark me words!

Mayu: Phantom!

Wizard: Let's see what this new Ring can do!

**=HURRICANE, PLEASE!=**

**Chapter 2: Winds of Change**

Wizard: Saa… Showtime Daa!

* * *

**KKD: Fui.**

**Pikatwig: Yes. Fui indeed! Well, the very first chapter of a new story is finished. So aibou, thoughts on the first chapter?**

**KKD: It was very interesting. I like how we're introducing the cast this time around. Also, I couldn't help but notice that gold Rider cameo. Hinting at something maybe?**

**Pikatwig: We'll see… so, favorite parts?**

**KKD: Hmm… I guess I'd have to say when Sora meets Mitsuko and when she meets the rest of her friends. Yours?**

**Pikatwig: I've gotta say, it's when Sora headed into Minato's Underworld, despite not knowing what the heck she was doing, she was able to save Minato's life.**

**KKD: Yea, that's really cool.**

**Pikatwig: And it was really cool to see this ring bearing hero again… compared to a certain someone who recently drove onto the scene. Keyword is drove…**

**KKD: If anyone brings him in again… someone please sick an Inves on him or something, otherwise I'm gonna explode.**

**W: We've got a keyword. Better begin a look up.**

**Pikatwig: Oh hey. When'd you get here?**

**W: Just passin' through. *leaves***

**KKD: ...Well, that was random.**

**Pikatwig: Agreed. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pikatwig: Well, now in a Super Hero Time like thing, we'll be doing these two on-going projects a bit more often.**

**KKD: Yea, I kinda noticed. Makes me wonder how many of these we'll bring up.**

**Pikatwig: *shrugs***

**Mayu: Hi guys. *wheels on over, and hands them a crayon done drawing of SEGA and Wizard* I made that.**

**KKD: Nice job there, Mayu-chan.**

**Mayu: And thus, I'm off. *wheels off to the set***

**Pikatwig: Well aibou, disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: As with everything, KKD &amp; Pikatwig don't own anything in this including MLP references, Kamen Rider Wizard, etc. The only original concepts included owned by these two are the characters, somewhat, and any original Riders/Kaijin/etc.**

* * *

"You can do it Mayu… you can so do this!" Mayu encourage herself, as she was at a computer, on "Seargl", with one word in the search box: dragons.

"No I can't!" she said, closing out the tab.

"Oh, c'mon Mayu. You really need to get over that dragon fear of yours," Sora giggled, patting her on the head.

"She's afraid of something that isn't real?" Mitsuko commented.

"Long story, Mitsuko," Sora sighed, as she sat down, and began to eat a doughnut.

"Sora!" Minato's voice said in joy, knocking on the door, causing Sora to get up and answer the door midbite.

"Oh, Minato-chan. What's up?" Sora smiled, letting the girl in.

"I made a new Wizard Ring out of the green stone you gave me!" Minato giggled, showing Sora a ring similar to her Flame Style Ring, except it was cut into a triangular shape, and was more like a green emerald instead of the red ruby of the Flame Ring.

"_Wow_! Impressive, Minato," Sora smiled, taking the ring, "Now if you could just make a ring to help people get over fears."

"Not even I'm that impressive," Minato admitted, "Besides, all I'm really doing is listening to the ring to carve out what it will be."

"Okay, I think I get it." Sora smiled, when something registered in her mind, "Oh, right. I'm gonna need you to watch over Mayu a little while this evening, I've got something I need to take care of."

"Eh? What would that be, Nee-chan?" Mayu asked, confused.

"Can't say," Sora giggled.

"Alright," Mayu shrugged.

* * *

_**Wizard Rings**__**… **__**object of great power. They shine brightly on the hands of a powerful mage, as she goes to change despair, into hope.**_

**(Cue: Life is SHOW TIME)**

**(Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! SHOW TIME! [Really? For real? It's the real thing! Showtime]) *Sora, as Wizard, twirls around a bit, before showing off the Flame Wizard Ring.***

**Harmony… Showtime Daa!**

**(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki [It's as shocking as the moon overlapping the sun]) *A shot is shown of Sora on the Machine Winger, with Mayu in her little side car***

**(Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai [It would make anyone believe in miracles]) *The two arrive in front of Harmony Academy, meeting up with Mitsuko and her circle of friends.***

**(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJII kokoro no da ne [The indispensable energy that people need comes from the hearts]) *Suddenly, Ghouls begin to attack. Mitsuko moved Mayu away, while Sora proceeds to henshin into Wizard.***

**(Yume to yosou ii imi de uragitte kureru mono [Dreams and expectations will betray you in a good way.) *Wizard takes out the WizarSwordGun, before charging forward.***

**(3, 2, 1, SHOWTIME!) *Through some crystal ball, Wizard is seen changing between weapon modes before attacking the Ghouls***

**(MAGIC TIME! TRICK ja nai! [It's no trick!]) *With a twirl, Wizard stand proud, ready to fight as the PlaMonsters flying towards the screen***

**(Mahou HIIRO hanpaa nee ze (Maruto hareruya!) [The magic hero is no pushover (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)]) *Sora drops her henshin, before being by Mitsuko, the rainbow haired mage blushing as the two talked.***

**(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde kibou sukui-dase [Dig into the roots of memory and save that hope!] SHOWTIME!) *Wizard rushes through a series of magic circles, swapping between elemental styles, each time standinging next to one of Mitsuko's friends, or Mitsuko herself.***

**(Life is SHOWTIME! Tobikiri no [Life is Showtime! It's exhilarating!]) *Mayu reached for her sister's hand, the two standing before the night sky. Sora holding her little sister's hand in one hand, while looking at a damaged picture of herself, with an infant Mayu, both of them with their mother.***

**(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo (Maruto hareruya!) [Even if you're reckless with fate and life (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)]) *Sora and Mayu are seen driving on the Machine Winger and its sidecar down the highway.***

**(Kinou, kyou ashita, mirai [Yesterday, today, tomorrow and in the future…]) *Sora and Mayu are then seen hanging out with Mitsuko and her friends, all of them goofing around the dorm.***

**(Subete no namida wo [...all those tears…] SHOWTIME!) *Sora then stands before a rainbow, before she looks to see Mayu and Mitsuko waving to her.***

**(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze [...I will change them into jewels!]) *Sora then turns into Wizard, and reaches for them both.***

**(Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! SHOW TIME! [Really? For real? It's the real thing! Showtime]) *Wizard twirls one final time, standing by the Machine Winger, smiling while she did so.***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Winds of Change**

"So… what were you doing that needed someone else to watch Mayu, mind me asking?" Mitsuko asked, as Sora walked along the sidewalk.

"I'm going to surprise her with something," Sora informed.

"So… can you tell me? I'm just curious."

Sora giggled as she walked into a video game store, seeing there were some cheap deals on some games. "She's a bit of a gamer… and I'll tell ya, it's kinda because of one trip to a store, and passing through a video game section when she was younger that made her scared of dragons."

"I'm kinda confused," Mitsuko admitted, when Sora just pointed over to an entire section of the store reserved for one game, "What's this all for?"

"Just look," Sora told her as Mitsuko walked over, and saw it was some sort of game with a portal, she looked and saw a picture of one character that looked… sorta like a dragon, "That… thing, is what gave Mayu a fear of dragons."

* * *

_A few years ago, Sora was in the midst of shopping for some clothes. Mostly athletic clothes to make sure she got thing set for when she had to get into action. She headed for the game section to pick up Mayu, when she heard her sister scream in fear._

"_Phantom? Here__…" __Sora groaned._

_**=DRIVER ON, PLEASE!=**_

_Sora rushed over to the game section and saw her sister just sitting there, terrified over something._

"_Mayu, what__'__s wrong?__" __Sora asked, as Mayu was trying to hide behind her wheelchair, before pointing at a portrait of a character from a game, which looked__… __something, like a dragon._

"_Ew__… __uh__… __what in the world is that supposed to be?__" __Sora asked, but Mayu was too scared to answer, whimpering in fear. Sora rolled her eyes, and saw an employee. __"__Ano__… __what the heck is that__… __purple__… __thing, supposed to be?__"_

"_Oh that? That__'__s just some dragon character for that Skylanders game. Would you like a copy of the game?__" __the person asked._

"_Nope,__" __Sora responded, as she wheeled Mayu away, __"__Don__'__t worry Mayu-chan, Onee-chan will protect you from__… __creepy things, like that.__"_

_Mayu just shuddered at the thought of that__… __thing coming back to haunt her before hugging Sora._

* * *

"Hmm… I think I've seen Momo playing with these games…" Mitsuko admitted, eyeing the characters confused, "I wonder if the people who made some of these characters were drunk when they did or somethin',"

"Wouldn't be surprised if they were," Sora shrugged off, as she took a game for the 3DS, Yoshi's New Island, "This game looks nice and cute."

"I see that. Hmm…" Mitsuko wondered, as she just looked at the game.

Before anything else could happen, an explosion occurred, causing Sora to look outside the store and see some red bird-themed Phantom.

"Mitsuko, take cover," Sora informed.

**=DRIVER ON, PLEASE!=**

Mitsuko quickly ducked behind some of the shelves as Sora prepared her Flame Ring.

**=SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!=**

"Henshin!"

**=FLAME! PLEASE!=**

**=HI! HI! HI HI HI!=**

Sora then turned into Wizard, readying the Connect Ring, when the Phantom used a fiery wave attack, damaging some parts of the store.

**=CONNECT, PLEASE!=**

Quickly bringing out her WizarSwordGun, she charged forward and began to slash at the Phantom, knocking it away from the building.

**"So… you're the ring bearing mahoutsukai?"**

"Maybe," Wizard shrugged off before managing to stab the bird, and it looked like it was about to fall over, but then knocked Wizard down.

**"Just kidding!"** the Phantom chuckled, knocking Wizard around like a rag doll for a little while, until the Mahoutsukai flipped her weapon into gun mode and fired rapidly at the Phantom, managing to knock it away a little bit.

"Tch… let's see what this one does," Wizard shrugged, taking out the green ring she was given by Minato.

She flipped the buckle once just to see what would happen, and then, after placing the ring on her right hand…

**=ERROR~!=**

"Dang it, Minato gave me a dud!" Wizard groaned.

* * *

"Achoo!" Minato sneezed, as she was wheeling Mayu along.

"You okay, Minato-san?" Mayu asked.

"Hai, just had a sneeze," Minato informed, "So… if you could have the ability of any sort of a fantasy being, what would you be?"

"Pegasus. You?"

"Hmm… a dragon, I guess," Minato shrugged, making Mayu get a bit panicky, "What? What did I say?"

"...you said one of those monsters were here," Mayu responded.

"Wh-What? I don't know what you're talking about," Minato admitted until it registered in her mind._ '__Oh__… __Mayu__'__s afraid of dragon__'__s__… __I wonder if Sora knew...__'_

* * *

Back at the fight…

"Achoo!" Wizard sneezed, and right by the Phantom.

**"Ew… cover your mouth!"**

"Sorry. Someone must've been talking about me," Wizard groaned before blasting the Phantom when she least expected it, right in the FACE!

**"Well, you're an interestin' fellow. But… you're not just fun enough to kill yet,"** the Phantom admitted, before teleporting away. Wizard gave a groan, before dropping her henshin.

"Stupid…" Sora groaned before walking back into the store where Mitsuko was still hiding.

Sora simply extended her hand to Mitsuko, with the rainbow haired mage blushing a tiny bit, before she helped Mitsuko up.

"Is it gone?" Mitsuko asked.

"Hai. Daijobu?" Sora responded.

"Hai," Mitsuko nodded, blushing a bit.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," one of the employees informed, approaching them, "We have a strict no gay couples policy here."

"Huh? Oh no no no no no, it's not like that," both insisted, but the two were escorted out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minato and Mayu were on their way to a pet club ran by Hinata, when suddenly, they accidentally rolled over someone.

"Oi! What was that for?!" Flash demanded from the two.

"Uh… well…" Minato attempted to explain.

"We were just moving… it's not like we knew you were here," Mayu responded.

"Tch! A likely story, kid. I bet you just planned this" the guy scoffed before shoving Minato out of the way, grabbing Mayu's wheelchair, and getting ready to shove Mayu out of her wheelchair, when…

"Got ya!" Sora shouted, grabbing her sister.

"Whew! Thanks sis," Mayu smiled as Sora helped her back into her wheelchair.

"What's the big idea, buddy? Don't know a cripple when you see one?!" Sora snapped at the spiky blue-haired boy.

"Uh… Sora, bad idea," Minato and Mitsuko said in unison.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, punk?" Flash, responded.

"Nothing. You're honestly not worth my time," Sora responded.

"Trust me you wimp, this isn't over yet!" the boy shouted, as he walked off.

"...you shouldn't have done that," Mitsuko informed.

"You said to be careful around him, I didn't bother wasting my time with him," Sora responded.

Mitsuko just looked to Minato, unsure of what to say or do now.

* * *

Later, Sora was relaxing out at a small park like area of the school, simply munching away on her doughnut when a few large shadows blocked the light.

"Hey, mind moving out of the way, fellas? I'm trying to relax," Sora responded, when Flash knocked her doughnut out of her hand, "Oh?"

"Ya gonna cry?" Flash responded.

"Nope," Sora responded, reaching for a bag of doughnut, when that was knocked out of her hands as well, "Still not crying,"

Flash growled and picked her up, clearly annoyed, "Listen you, I'm head of this school! Football players, rule the school! Get it?!"

"...isn't that a cliche?" Sora asked.

Next thing Sora knew, she was punched to the ground, but her calm expression remained unchanged, no matter how much she was getting beaten up, not once resorting to her magic.

"Pfft… that all you got? That was nothing. Besides, beating up a girl?-" Sora started, before she was punched again, still, her expression remained unchanged.

Flash then grabbed the Driver On Ring, not knowing what the heck it was, and was about the smash it into the ground when suddenly, someone punched him, fairly hard. The girl being the girl who was at the meeting of the Phantoms before, not that Sora knew this.

"Hey, why don't you weak punks pick on someone else," the girl told Flash off, not knowing Flash dropped the ring near Sora. The girl simply continued to punch the football players away.

After a bit, the football players left, when Sora got her Driver On Ring, and looked to the girl.

"Thanks," Sora thanked.

"No problem. Name's Ryoko," the girl replied before taking notice of Sora's Ring, "And as of now, I'm your eternal rival!"

Sora just blinked at Ryoko for a moment, not getting what she meant.

* * *

"You gave me a dud!" Sora told Minato with an annoyed look on her face.

"A dud, what're you talking about?" Minato gawked, as Sora showed her the ring did nothing, with Minato just giggling a bit at this, "You're using it on the wrong hand, goof."

"What?" Sora gawked.

"I intentionally made it similar to your Flame Ring to help you know it should be used on the same hand," Minato explained.

"Oh…" Sora realized, "Gomen…"

"It's okay. I guess it's my fault for not explaining it better."

Sora just shrugged, as Mayu was just simply drawing a little picture.

"Whatcha drawin' there, sis?" Sora asked Mayu.

"You, me and Okaa-san," Mayu informed, showing she drew herself and Sora along with a woman with blue hair and an orange-y skin.

"...you must not remember her," Sora figured.

"No…" Mayu sighed.

"Yea… not surprising… she left when you were very young," Sora sighed, hugging Mayu.

* * *

Later that night, Sora seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but she woke up to the sound of wheelchair wheels squeaking into her section of the room, she looked to see a teary eyed Mayu.

"Mayu-chan… what is it?" Sora asked.

"I… had a nightmare," she informed.

"Oh… I see… um… do you… wanna talk about it?" Sora replied.

Mayu gave a small nod, before they headed outside so they could talk.

* * *

"Well… I was… with you and… Okaa-san… and I could walk," Mayu began, "It was all happy… but then… some sort of a dragon Phantom came in and… and… I lost you both… I tried to run… but I couldn't move my legs… I've never been so scared before…"

"I see…" Sora responded, before pulling Mayu into a hug, "Shh… don't worry. No dragon's gonna hurt me, as long as I'm strong of will. And… I know it's still hard for you, but you do know… you'll never be able to walk again, right?"

"Hai," Mayu nodded.

"Well, don't worry… I won't go dying… I wouldn't want you all alone, now would I?" Sora responded, when suddenly, Mayu sensed something.

"Phantom… there's one really close," she whispered.

A fiery sphere of energy came flying at the two, and it seemingly hit them.

**"Take that, annoying mahoutsukai!"** the Phantom shouted, when, the fire was absorbed by the Magical Portal, Sora now in Wizard Flame Style.

"Tch," Wizard groaned, as she charged forward, the WizarSwordGun in hand, she tried to slash the Phantom, but the Phantom seemed to move much more swiftly than before.

Wizard was hardly able to keep up with the Phantom's movements, and was easily knocked around, just like earlier that day.

"Hope this helps," Sora muttered, as she took out a Ring that Minato gave her and set it on her right hand.

**=BIND, PLEASE!=**

With that, Wizard created a bunch of chains which wrapped around the Phantom, this gave her a small moment to breath, when she took out the green Wizard Ring that she thought was a dud.

"This had better work," Wizard sighed, placing the ring on her left hand and flipping the buckle again.

**=HURRICANE, PLEASE!=**

**=FU! FU! FU FU! FU FU!=**

With that, she held her hand above her, forming a green magic circle instead of a red one. This changed her red ruby form to a green emerald form, along with the colors, the shapes changed from the rounded rubies to the triangular emeralds. She looked over her new form, and smirked.

"Saa, showtime daa!" Wizard smirked before rushing forward, wielding the WizarSwordGun with a reverse handed grip, knocking the Phantom around with ease, even knocking the Phoenix around in the air before sending her back to Earth.

**"Heh… this is really fun! But this is enough playtime for tonight, mahoutsukai! Just know… our battle, is far from over!"**

Thus, the Phantom vanished into thin air, much to Sora's agitation.

* * *

Later, Sora returned to her dorm, and walked over to the nervous Mayu.

"It's okay, Mayu-chan. Go back to sleep; there's no bad guys coming in to hurt you now," Sora assured her.

"Okay…" Mayu nodded, as she feel back asleep, knowing she'd be safe with Sora around.

* * *

**Jikai, Harmony Showtime Daa!**

Momo: Teach me your Magical ways!

Sora: I really don't know if I can….

Momo: PLEASE!

Sora: This girl is giving me a headache...

**=WATER! PLEASE!=**

**Chapter 3: Happily Flowing Waters**

Wizard: Saa… Showtime daa!

* * *

**SEGA: Another new Style. Not bad Sora-chan.**

**Wizard: Hmm, the way you handled that CPU was really good, great job today.**

***The two got onto the wrong Rider's bike, before quickly going to their correct bikes.***

**SEGA and Wizard: Super Rider Time! Catch you later!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: And with that, another chapter is complete, and the first Super Rider Time is completed!**

**KKD: Yep. And it was pretty fun, too.**

**Pikatwig: So, your thoughts on the chapter?**

**KKD: Overall, pretty cool. I like how we actually see Sora having to try and figure out what rings work on which side instead of cutting to a later time where the Rider has the general gist of it.**

**Pikatwig: Yea. I honestly think that would make sense, and it honestly annoys me to no end when a hero gains something and instantly knows how to use it! *rolls eyes* But regardless, my favorite part was when Sora assured Mayu that not baddies would come to hurt them in the night.**

**KKD: Yea, that was very nice, I think that would be a favorite of mine, too. Also, a close second would be the background touches with the video game store hinting at what the Faiz became of a certain dragon I like.**

**Pikatwig: Hai. And thus, we end this off. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KKD: Well, here's Harmony Showtime Daa! ...Admittedly, I'm mostly writing this chapter up out of boredom. But it's a good distraction for now while I work on other things. *notices Pika's not there at the moment, but sees a Gamepad with SSB4 on it, and a note reading 'Just go with it'.* Uh… okay… this is awkward. *searches around* Where did I put the disclaimers this time?**

**Pikatwig: *voice comes from Gamepad* It's underneath the Gamepad.**

**KKD: Huh? *picks up Gamepad* Okay, this is weird. First the note on this thing, now Pika's voice is coming from it? When did this thing get facetime?**

**Pikatwig: It was recently announced that SSB4 Wii U will allow you to chat with friends at character select and the result screen. *walks in* I just wanted to do this was all.**

**KKD: You could've told me sooner.**

**Pikatwig: At the time we're doing this, Thursday, it was just announced today.**

**KKD: Oh… okay. Sheesh, take a class and suddenly, news from your aibou pops up out of nowhere. Anyway, shall we proceed?**

**Pikatwig: Yes. *hands KKD the disclaimers before sitting down***

**KKD: Thanks. *sets the disclaimers on the screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: As with everything, KKD &amp; Pikatwig don't own anything in this including MLP references, Kamen Rider Wizard, etc. The only original concepts included owned by these two are the characters, somewhat, and any original Riders/Kaijin/etc.**

* * *

_Sora smiled as she was dancing with Mitsuko, who was in a lavender dress. The two smiled at each other, Sora blushing a bit in response. Sora was just in pure pleasure as the two danced, feeling like nothing could ruin the moment._

"_Mitsuko-chan__… __you__'__re so lovely tonight,__" __Sora told Mitsuko._

"_Oh, Sora-chan__… __you__'__re so sweet,__" __Mitsuko smiled with a blush, giggling a bit. The both smiled, before they were close to kissing but then__…_

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_ Momo__'__s voice suddenly came out of nowhere, causing Sora and Mitsuko__'__s eyes to widen._

* * *

Sora then woke up rather suddenly, seeing Momo was by her bedside, poking her.

"...what?" Sora growled annoyed.

"Hi," Momo giggled, with a clearly angry Sora tossing her pillow at Momo.

"GO AWAY!" Sora shouted, ready to toss more pillows at Momo, who tossed a pillow at her.

"Pillow fight~!" Momo giggled, but an annoyed Sora just took out a ring like her other spell rings, the orange gem and silver markings depicting a dragon sleeping with snot bubbles coming out of its nose.

"I'm going back to bed," Sora informed as she scanned the ring.

=SLEEP, PLEASE!=

"Go bother someone else," Sora said, before she feel back asleep.

"Hey! C'mon! Rise and shine, Sora!" Momo shouted, but Sora slept like she was a deep sleeper despite the rude awakening.

* * *

_**Wizard Rings**__**… **__**object of great power. They shine brightly on the hands of a powerful mage, as she goes to change despair, into hope.**_

(Cue: Life is SHOW TIME)

**(Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! SHOW TIME! [Really? For real? It's the real thing! Showtime]) *Sora, as Wizard, twirls around a bit, before showing off the Flame Wizard Ring.***

**Harmony… Showtime Daa!**

**(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki [It's as shocking as the moon overlapping the sun]) *A shot is shown of Sora on the Machine Winger, with Mayu in her little side car***

**(Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai [It would make anyone believe in miracles]) *The two arrive in front of Harmony Academy, meeting up with Mitsuko and her circle of friends.***

**(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJII kokoro no da ne [The indispensable energy that people need comes from the hearts]) *Suddenly, Ghouls begin to attack. Mitsuko moved Mayu away, while Sora proceeds to henshin into Wizard.***

**(Yume to yosou ii imi de uragitte kureru mono [Dreams and expectations will betray you in a good way.) *Wizard takes out the WizarSwordGun, before charging forward.***

**(3, 2, 1, SHOWTIME!) *Through some crystal ball, Wizard is seen changing between weapon modes before attacking the Ghouls***

**(MAGIC TIME! TRICK ja nai! [It's no trick!]) *With a twirl, Wizard stand proud, ready to fight as the PlaMonsters flying towards the screen***

**(Mahou HIIRO hanpaa nee ze (Maruto hareruya!) [The magic hero is no pushover (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)]) *Sora drops her henshin, before being by Mitsuko, the rainbow haired mage blushing as the two talked.***

**(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde kibou sukui-dase [Dig into the roots of memory and save that hope!] SHOWTIME!) *Wizard rushes through a series of magic circles, swapping between elemental styles, each time standinging next to one of Mitsuko's friends, or Mitsuko herself.***

**(Life is SHOWTIME! Tobikiri no [Life is Showtime! It's exhilarating!]) *Mayu reached for her sister's hand, the two standing before the night sky. Sora holding her little sister's hand in one hand, while looking at a damaged picture of herself, with an infant Mayu, both of them with their mother.***

**(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo (Maruto hareruya!) [Even if you're reckless with fate and life (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)]) *Sora and Mayu are seen driving on the Machine Winger and its sidecar down the highway.***

**(Kinou, kyou ashita, mirai [Yesterday, today, tomorrow and in the future…]) *Sora and Mayu are then seen hanging out with Mitsuko and her friends, all of them goofing around the dorm.***

**(Subete no namida wo [...all those tears…] SHOWTIME!) *Sora then stands before a rainbow, before she looks to see Mayu and Mitsuko waving to her.***

**(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze [...I will change them into jewels!]) *Sora then turns into Wizard, and reaches for them both.***

**(Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! SHOW TIME! [Really? For real? It's the real thing! Showtime]) *Wizard twirls one final time, standing by the Machine Winger, smiling while she did so.***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Happily Flowing Waters**

Sora let out an irritated groan as she walked over to the table that was by the kitchen part of the dorm.

"Something up?" Mayu inquired.

"One of Mitsuko's friends just popped up outta nowhere this morning," Sora responded.

"Oh, that's just Momo, she always does random things like that," Mitsuko assured, as she gave the group some pancakes that were heart shaped, "Sorry… I honestly can't make pancakes any other shape."

"That's kinda odd as most people can only make round pancakes," Mayu pointed out.

Sora just gave a shrug as she began to eat, smiling as she did so. The three simply began to eat their breakfast, when suddenly, a knock came from the door,

"I'll get it," Mitsuko sighed, walking over and opening the door to see Momo, "Oh. Hi Momo."

Sora just groaned annoyed as Momo walked over with a giddy smile.

"Hey best buddy! I've brought along some games that we can play together and bond over!" Momo giggled, bringing out a Wii U and she began to unpack several games, "I've got New Super Luigi U, Mario Kart 8, Hyrule Warriors, Super Mario 3D World, Sonic Lost World, Kamen Rider Battaride War II, and my personal favorite game,"

Sora rolled her eyes a bit, as Momo took out another game, along with some figures that made Mayu roll her wheelchair back a bit.

"Swap Force!" Momo cheered, causing Sora to just groan, as Momo took out some figures, one of them making Mayu scream and wheel away from the table in fear, "Hey… what's with her? She flipped when she saw Skylanders Spyro."

"Get that… thing, away from me!" Mayu said in fear, but this flew over Momo, as she picked up the figure in question.

"C'mon! It's not _that_ scary," Momo assured, moving closer to Mayu with it, who only continued to back up in fear until Sora snatched the figure from Momo's hand, and shoved it in Momo's bag, glaring at Momo, "HEY! What'd you do THAT for?!"

Sora ignored Momo as she shoved the rest of her games into the bag before giving it back to Momo.

"Get! Out!" Sora growled, clearly annoyed.

"Uh oh! Someone's a little Ms. Grumpypants," Momo replied, turning to Sora.

"I said 'GET! OUT!' MOMO!" Sora snapped, ready to shove Momo out of the door.

* * *

"Is she normally that… irritating?!" Sora asked Mitsuko a bit later.

"More… oblivious. She once took Minato to a place that had her worst fear in it…" Mitsuko added, "And needless to say, Minato's refused to be in the same place as Momo without someone else,"

Sora gave a sigh, as she just scratched her head in thought for a bit, "Well, I'm going to get something to eat, keep an eye on Mayu for me."

"Hai," Mitsuko nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Sora was walking around town to find a place to eat when she stopped, feeling someone was behind her.

"Okay, Momo… would you stop following me?!" Sora asked, turning around to find Momo was indeed behind Sora, skipping around.

"No," Momo responded with a giggle. Sora growled in annoyance before she dashed off, Momo quickly skipping after her.

This went on for quite a while, with Sora thinking she managed to give Momo the slip, only for the pinkette to pop up randomly in front of her. Eventually, this forced Sora to go into a full-on sprint away from Momo, running down various side streets before, she gave her the slip by ducking under a bench. Sora quickly dashed over to the doughnut shop, finally happy that she could get something to eat but when she turned around…

"Hi," Momo waved.

"...Eh?" Sora gawked, dumbfounded that Momo found her, before groaning annoyed and banging her head on the table.

* * *

"Hey Mayu… mind me asking you something?" Mitsuko asked, as she was restocking the fridge.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why is it you and Sora were traveling around? Don't you two have parents or someone who's worried sick for you two?"

"Oh, well… you see, I don't know what ever happened to Tou-san… Sora said she never knew him either… but… Okaa-san…" Mayu started, as she began to get a bit teary eyed.

* * *

"Don't you have anyone to worry about you two? Like a mom or dad?" Momo asked Sora, at roughly the same time.

"...Okaa-san went missing some time ago. As for Otou-san… he… just abandoned us." Sora admitted.

* * *

"I think… Sora said our dad left… I honestly can't remember," Mayu continued.

"Well… do you have any other family?"

"No… at least none that were willing to help us out," Mayu sighed.

* * *

"So… is there anything you can tell me?" Momo asked, "Because I wanna be a mahotsukai, just like you! Mitsuko and Minato made you look so cool!"

"Well… you'd be going through a lot of pain if you wanted that," Sora responded, recalling the day that she had gained the Wizard powers…

* * *

_Five years ago, Sora was running across a beach, trying to find Mayu, when suddenly, the solar eclipse started, causing violet cracks to form in the ground itself. She looked around her, seeing so many other people there. Suddenly, the people began to react as if they were in pain, perhaps having heart attacks. However, their bodies soon cracked the same purple energy as the ground. Sora then fell to the ground with cracks starting to form on her body, but she didn__'__t give up, struggling to move to try and find Mayu._

_Sora noticed several people then seemingly exploded, with purple energy evaporating off of them, while Sora continued to try and look for Mayu. She was so busy searching, she didn__'__t even realize that she was the only one trying to get to Mayu, neither of their parents were there. Suddenly, when she saw Mayu, violet cracks all over her, Sora started to feel__… __depressed, about to fall into despair. As a result, Sora began to feel a great pain as well, her body slowly beginning to form the same types of cracks. She struggled to get to Mayu, which proved difficult due to the pain she was in. It slowed her even more when suddenly, two dragon wings sprouted from her back, forcing her onto her hands and knees. _

"_Mayu__…" __Sora struggled to say, still trying to reach her sister, when suddenly, a blinding light flashed from around Mayu, with some __"__kya__" __being heard from two people fighting. When Mayu became visible again, all of the cracks were off of her body, and while faint, Sora could see the shadows of two figures fighting, __"__Mayu__'__s__… __okay__… __I can__'__t leave her alone__… __she__'__s my sister__… __my family__…"_

_Suddenly a dragon__'__s tail appeared from Sora, but she didn__'__t let this slow her down at all, as she continued to try to get to Mayu._

"_As long as I have something to fight for__… __I will never give up!__" __Sora shouted, when suddenly, her body began to glow a golden color, all of the purple cracks and dragon body parts vanishing off of her._

* * *

_Sora began to wake up a bit later, seeing that the eclipse had ended. She looked around, trying to see where Mayu was._

"_Mayu? ...Mayu?!__" __she called out, unaware of what was going on, but she felt something was off._

_Suddenly, she turned around, barely avoiding an attack from a Phantom. The creature being mostly green with white legs and a cycloptic red eye, but had the appearance of a lizardman. Sora gasped at this and began to back away in fear._

"_**So you managed to hang onto that silly thing called **__**'**__**hope**__**' **__**ne?**__**"**__ the Phantom chuckled, approaching Sora._

"_...hope?__" __Sora responded in confusion, when suddenly__…_

_**=BIND, PLEASE!=**_

_The Phantom gasped a second as chains appeared from black magic circles around it, tying the Phantom in place, making Sora turn to see a Mahotsukai Kamen Rider, this Rider having a black bodysuit, which had a cloak around the legs, the armor visible being golden, with the crescent moon depicted on it, and some sort of star shaped earrings from the side of the helmet. She shifted her Driver for a moment, and then, using the Connect Ring, summoned forth a sword and shield themed to the moon, the sword resembling a small saber and seemed to have its sheath in the shield, which she quickly removed._

"_Don__'__t you dare hurt her__…" __the Rider told the Phantom._

"_**Or what?**__**" **__the Phantom responded, not feeling threatened, as the Rider charged forward, slashing at the Phantom with her sword, the Lizardman attempted to block the attacks, however, the Rider charged up a small bit of magical energy into the Phantom__'__s back, causing it to spark before blowing up._

"_That. Will. Happen,__" __the Rider informed, with Sora getting scared for a moment until the Rider looked at her, __"__Don__'__t worry__… __I won__'__t hurt you.__"_

"_H-H-How would I believe that?__" __Sora responded, clearly scared._

"_I protected you from that Phantom, didn__'__t I?__"_

"_...Well__… __yea, I guess__…"_

_The Rider then motioned for Sora to follow her, guiding her to an unconscious Mayu._

"_Mayu!__" __Sora gasped, running up to her._

"_She__'__s alright. But__… __something has happened to her__… __something happened with her inner Phantom__… __but I__'__m not sure what,__" __the Rider told her._

"_You mean__… __we have those monsters locked up inside of us?__" __Sora responded, picking Mayu up._

"_Indeed. But you managed to hold onto your hope,__" __the Rider told her, taking out the WizarDriver and the Flame Wizard Ring, __"__Here. Use these.__"_

_Sora gave a confused look, seeing the WizarDriver was like some sort of buckle. She put Mayu down and took the two items into her hands, putting the WizarDriver on, causing a silver buckle to wrap around her._

"_Nani?!__" __Sora gawked, confused. The Rider walked over and put the Flame Wizard Ring on her left hand, Sora seeing she had her own Ring that looked like a black stone with a yellow crescent moon on it._

_Sora put the ring on, and then scanned it on the Driver._

_**=FLAME, PLEASE!=**_

"_Eh?!__" __Sora gawked, creating a magic circle to her left._

_**=HI! HI! HI HI HI!=**_

"_You__'__re a mahoutsukai now, young Sora,__" __the Rider informed, as Sora turned into Kamen Rider Wizard while the Rider took out another Ring that depicted a silver dragon head in an amber tear drop falling onto a silver hand, and placed it on Mayu__'__s right hand._

"_What__'__s that for?__" __Sora/Wizard asked, nervous for her sister._

"_To keep your sister alive__…" __the Rider informed, flipping Wizard__'__s buckle for her before placing Mayu__'__s hand over it._

_**=PLEASE, PLEASE!=**_

_Wizard only gasped as Mayu was covered in an orange glow, making the other Rider smile a little bit under her helmet._

"_You__'__ll need to give her some of your magical energy,__" __the Rider informed, as Sora was able to drop her henshin, __"__And before you ask__… __Harmony. Atashi wa__… __Harmony,__"_

_**=TELEPORT, PLEASE=**_

"_Good luck__… __Spectrum Sora-chan,__"_

* * *

"Wow… can you take me to this Harmony chick so I can be a mahoutsukai too?" Momo asked.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"For one, you need to survive falling into despair to even have a chance to gain the powers, next, I don't even know where this Harmony even is! So your chances of becoming a mahoutsukai seem pretty slim," Sora informed Momo before taking a bite out of a doughnut.

* * *

"So… that's what you need to do to have a chance at having powers like Sora?" Mitsuko inquired.

"At least… that's what she told me. I honestly don't remember that even happening… I'm actually missing a lot of memories…" Mayu informed.

"You mean… you have some case of amnesia?" Mitsuko gawked, with Mayu nodding, "So… how do you even know you're even related to Sora? She could be lying to you about that."

"...I trust her. I have this feeling in my heart that she's telling the truth," Mayu informed, placing her hand on her heart.

"Well… I can relate to not knowing about my parents. Otou-san died in a car crash… and I don't know what killed my Okaa-san…"

"Oh… I'm sorry about that."

"But… it's fine. I've got great friends… great teachers… and a very beautiful new roomie," Mitsuko informed, blushing a little bit.

"...are you talking about Onee-chan?" Mayu responded.

"Uh, I, um… well… don't tell her I said that."

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

After having paid for the doughnuts, Sora was simply walking along, but Momo was skipping right behind her. Sora still looked a bit annoyed by this, but Momo just looked oblivious.

"I told you I can't help you be a mahoutsukai," Sora responded, trying to keep calm.

"I know. But if I follow you around long enough, I'm sure the person who gave you those powers will show up!" Momo responded, "So, I'm not leaving your side! I'll be like Cynder chained to Spyro in Dawn of the Dragon!"

'_At least she didn__'__t bring up__… _that_ version of the dragon,__' _Sora thought to herself.

"If you are... can you at least learn to keep your mouth shut?" Sora asked.

"No."

* * *

"I need a ring that can shut people up!" Sora told Minato a bit later, with Momo currently in the bathroom, so she didn't hear Sora.

"I can't just make a ring that easily. It all depends on the magic stone I use. I simply carve the stone for the ring, and I can't determine what they do," Minato explained to Sora, as she was already in the middle of making another ring out of a blue stone, "Same goes for this one. All I can do is listen to them to get a hint of what they can do."

"I'm not demanding you make one, I'm just asking you to put it on a 'to make' list or somethin'," Sora clarified.

"...If I find a stone that has that ability, I'll be sure to put it on the list," Minato assured.

"By the way, what ring are you making now?"

"I just told you I do-"

"Which hand, which hand will it be used on,"

"Oh. It's a left-handed Ring," Minato informed, "Just remember that by the time its done."

"I won't make the same mistake twice," Sora assured, "BTW, that Sleep Ring really came in handy this morning."

"I can imagine. Just don't abuse it. You should know that already, but it's just a friendly reminder."

"I don't, but after Momo woke me up… I needed to go back to bed at any costs."

* * *

Later, Momo opened the door to her dorm room, literally dragging Sora into it, with the rainbowette seeing that it was painted pink, with various outfit designs on paper being scattered on a desk and various party supplies were strewn throughout the place.

'_Okay__… __either Momo is seriously overly determined to do anything, or she shares this dorm.__' _Sora thought.

"Ok. So you know, I share this place with Louise," Momo informed.

"That explains the dresses," Sora noted as Louise walked in, a bit sweaty.

"Phew! Practice was intense today," Louise smiled, as she sat down.

"Oh… it's you," Sora groaned.

"I could say the same about you," Louise responded, clearly not happy to see Sora, "What're you doing here?"

"Blame your roommate." Sora informed, pointing to Momo, before the rainbowette walked out.

* * *

The next day, Momo was skipping through town about to search for a GameStop, holding a poster for a special pre-order bonus for the new Skylanders game.

"A Spyro and Cynder figure! Looks like those guys didn't totally forget about them, and are just using them for marquee value," Momo giggled, when suddenly, she was surrounded by the Ghouls, who clearly looked at her menacingly.

"Hello there…" a Phantom chuckled, revealing itself to have a vaguely canine appearance, but it had a metallic chest and shoulder armor while it looked covered in flames, including its head.

"Oh. Hi, excuse me, I need to get to GameStop so I can get my game," Momo replied, but the Ghouls and Phantom got in closer instead of backing off, "Um… okay. Now you're starting to make me feel uncomfy here."

Suddenly, blasts from the WizarSwordGun came flying out of nowhere, Sora driving on the Machine Winger, ready for action.

"Momo, get somewhere safe, I'll keep these guys away from you," Sora told her.

**=DRIVER ON, PLEASE=**

(Insert Song: Last Engage by Kamen Rider Girls)

"Uh… o-okay!" Momo nodded, running off as Sora shifted the Driver and readied the Flame Ring.

**"How dare you meddle in our affairs!"** the Phantom growled in anger.

"I'll meddle in them all I want, Henshin!" Sora responded, scanning the Flame Ring, "Henshin."

**=FLAME, PLEASE!=**

**=HI! HI! HI HI HI!=**

Shifting her weapon into it's sword mode, she twirled it for a moment, ready for action. "Saa, Showtime daa."

**"The mahoutsukai?!"** the Phantom gasped, before growling in anger and then shooting a torrent of fire at Wizard, who simply walked through it like it was nothing!

"I'm using fire… so fire can't hurt me!" Wizard smirked, as she began to slash the Phantom, causing it to scream in pain with each slash, and then the Phantom turned into a sort of gas fire energy attack and charged forward at Wizard, simply knocking her back.

**"I don't have time for you!"** the Phantom scoffed, **"GHOULS! Keep her here!"**

The Ghouls nodded before charging at Wizard, who simply began to slash at them, trying to keep them at a distance.

* * *

(Pause Insert Song)

Meanwhile, Momo peeked out from her hiding spot behind a tree, checking to make sure it was safe. However, she soon encountered a Ghoul, causing her to scream before dashing off. However, she tripped, the Ghoul using this as a chance to catch up to her, when Momo moved her right hand forward, and… fire shot out of it?

"Huh? Wh-What the?!" Momo gawked, as she then made lighting energy come flying out, along with ice, and then she moved the ground to destroy the Ghoul, "SUGE!"

* * *

(Continue Insert Song)

Back with Wizard, she managed to slash through all of them, when suddenly, she was kicked down by a surprise attack from what looked to be a Ghoul, but looked different, this Ghoul was golden and the cracks on it's body were a silver color.

"Tch… the leader must be pulling out some big guns, knowing how much of a pest I must be to the Phantoms," Wizard muttered, swapping her WizarSwordGun to gun mode before firing at this "Super Ghoul", which didn't do much of anything, except make it angry.

"Need to find a way to end these things…" Wizard muttered, when suddenly, she remembered that Minato had finished a new Style Ring for her earlier, it had the same style of face, but the blue magic stone was carved into a near diamond shape, after kicking back the 'Super Ghoul' Wizard flipped her Driver to the Henshin Side and readied this new Ring

(Switch Insert Song, Mystic Liquid by Kamen Rider Girls)

**=WATER, PLEASE!=**

**=SUI, SUI, SUI, SUI!=**

With this, Wizard held her hand above her head, creating a blue magic circle, which fell over her, turning her red armor into blue sapphire parts, all maintaining the diamond shaping.

"Yea," Wizard smirked, "The waves of the blue mahoustukai appears, right before your eyes."

The Ghoul looked confused at first before taking a charge and stab at Wizard, but she quickly scanned another ring which was an amber ring depicting the usual silver dragon, but its body turned amber and looked like it was melting.

**=LIQUID, PLEASE!=**

With that, whenever the Ghouls tried to attack Sora, the attacks simply phased right through her. She quickly used this to her advantage as her body turned into water, wrapping around her foes before reforming her body to restrain them.

"Finale da," she chuckled, readying the WizarSwordGun in sword mode.

**=C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!=**

**=WATER, SLASH STRIKE!=**

**=SUI SUI SUI!=**

With her blade glowing with water, she slashed through the remaining Ghouls, causing them to explode. "Fui."

(End Insert Song)

* * *

Momo looked over to Wizard Water Style, before she froze a small plant nearby, gasping in amazement at her abilities.

"I'm a mahoutsukai now," she giggled.

* * *

**Jikai, Harmony Showtime Daa!**

Louise: Where on Earth did you get those powers from?

Momo: I dunno!

Hinata: This seems like a trick…

Momo: It's no trick, It's magic! I'll prove it to you!

Sora: I don't like the looks of this...

**Chapter 4: Momo in the Spotlight**

Wizard: Saa… Showtime daa!

* * *

**SEGA: Momo's got magic?! How'd that happen?**

**Wizard: Not sure, but now, it looks like you've gotten yourself into something like a certain web-head from the States.**

***The two got onto the wrong Rider's bike, before quickly going to their correct bikes.***

**SEGA and Wizard: Super Rider Time! Catch you later!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: Well, that was a lot of fun.**

**KKD: Sure was. Turned out better than I thought. Plus, this Kamen Rider Harmony is a new character, and yet… she knows Sora? Hmm…**

**Pikatwig: And before anyone asks, no, Mayu doesn't have the Philosopher's Stone like Koyomi did, we, or rather, I (since I'm the idea man), have a different plan for that.**

**KKD: I'll take your word for it.**

**Pikatwig: Thank you. Anyway, yes, this Harmony is a new Rider, and no sign of a certain White Wizard, who I managed to predict the plot twists before they happened in Wizard. In fact, because of that, you've started to call me 'the Toku Prophet' may you explain why?**

**KKD: Simply put, you managed to guess a lot of things happening in Wizard &amp; Gaim, and they shockingly became canon. So I thought they weren't just lucky guesses with how many you got right; they had to have been predictions of the shows' "prophecy". Hence the "Toku Prophet" title.**

**Pikatwig: I just felt like bringing that up. Anyway, my favorite part is when Sora first used the Water Style, her first bit of dialogue after that is actually a reference to Mystic Liquid, Water Style's theme.**

**KKD: Yea, pretty clever. I think that was my favorite too. Also, what was with that "Super Ghoul"?**

**Pikatwig: I just felt like having a second variation of ground troops for the bad guys is all. Got a bit of a plan for them. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**

* * *

**Sora: A… Kamen Rider? What's that?**

**? 1: That's what we are.**

**Coming soon… Movie War Harmony…**


	4. Chapter 4

**KKD: *rushes over before accidentally sliding, dropping 24 Zyudenchi on the ground, one belonging to each Zyudenryu.* Whoops. *tries to pick up all 24.***

**Pikatwig: *walks over, noticing this* You. Are. Lucky. You know that?**

**KKD: Huh? *struggles to hold the Zyudenchi***

**Pikatwig: ...you got all that. Meanwhile, I tried to get Japanese toku toys… and my parents looked at me like I had lost my mind.**

**KKD: You can get them relatively cheap off Amazon, you know. That's where I got all my gear.**

**Pikatwig: I'm aware… it's just a matter of getting my parents to at least think about it. *sighs* Anyway… let's just get this started already…**

**KKD: Right. Sorry. Let's see… where are those disclaimers this time. I swear, everytime we're gone from these stories too long, the disclaimers vanish on us.**

**Pikatwig: ...you have a point. *sees them float in via a paper airplane* That's my schtick!**

**KKD: *grabs the paper airplane* Well, that's new. *sets up disclaimers***

**DISCLAIMERS: As with everything, KKD &amp; Pikatwig don't own anything in this including MLP references, Kamen Rider Wizard, etc. The only original concepts included owned by these two are the characters, somewhat, and any original Riders/Kaijin/etc.**

* * *

"So the Phantoms have new ground troops?" Mayu asked Sora.

"Yea… it seems they do," Sora sighed, as she looked around a bit, seeing various students were heading downstairs, Sora thinking she heard something about a 'magical girl' appearing not far from campus. The rainbowette gave an annoyed sigh, as she sat down for a moment.

"Somethin' wrong?" Mayu asked.

"I dunno. Something about the whole 'magical girl' genre kinda just seems… right out the window, with how magic actually works… y'know?" Sora responded, "I mean… they just don't seem to get it."

"...I get what you mean but… you wanna see what the fuss is all about?" Mayu inquired.

"I guess…" Sora shrugged, as she wheeled her sister in the direction of where the commotion was coming from.

It turned out, the commotion was caused by Momo, who was showing off her new magic, creating a small fire tornado, zapping some birds into lunch meat with lightning, and skating around with ice powers, making the others cheer and gawk in amazement while Sora was in utter shock at this.

"...EH?!" she gasped, while Mayu didn't know what to think.

* * *

_**Wizard Rings**__**… **__**object of great power. They shine brightly on the hands of a powerful mage, as she goes to change despair, into hope.**_

**(Cue: Life is SHOW TIME)**

**(Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! SHOW TIME! [Really? For real? It's the real thing! Showtime]) *Sora, as Wizard, twirls around a bit, before showing off the Flame Wizard Ring.***

**Harmony… Showtime Daa!**

**(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki [It's as shocking as the moon overlapping the sun]) *A shot is shown of Sora on the Machine Winger, with Mayu in her little side car***

**(Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai [It would make anyone believe in miracles]) *The two arrive in front of Harmony Academy, meeting up with Mitsuko and her circle of friends.***

**(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJII kokoro no da ne [The indispensable energy that people need comes from the hearts]) *Suddenly, Ghouls begin to attack. Mitsuko moved Mayu away, while Sora proceeds to henshin into Wizard.***

**(Yume to yosou ii imi de uragitte kureru mono [Dreams and expectations will betray you in a good way.) *Wizard takes out the WizarSwordGun, before charging forward.***

**(3, 2, 1, SHOWTIME!) *Through some crystal ball, Wizard is seen changing between weapon modes before attacking the Ghouls***

**(MAGIC TIME! TRICK ja nai! [It's no trick!]) *With a twirl, Wizard stand proud, ready to fight as the PlaMonsters flying towards the screen***

**(Mahou HIIRO hanpaa nee ze (Maruto hareruya!) [The magic hero is no pushover (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)]) *Sora drops her henshin, before being by Mitsuko, the rainbow haired mage blushing as the two talked.***

**(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde kibou sukui-dase [Dig into the roots of memory and save that hope!] SHOWTIME!) *Wizard rushes through a series of magic circles, swapping between elemental styles, each time standinging next to one of Mitsuko's friends, or Mitsuko herself.***

**(Life is SHOWTIME! Tobikiri no [Life is Showtime! It's exhilarating!]) *Mayu reached for her sister's hand, the two standing before the night sky. Sora holding her little sister's hand in one hand, while looking at a damaged picture of herself, with an infant Mayu, both of them with their mother.***

**(Unmei to RAIFU mucha shite mo (Maruto hareruya!) [Even if you're reckless with fate and life (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)]) *Sora and Mayu are seen driving on the Machine Winger and its sidecar down the highway.***

**(Kinou, kyou ashita, mirai [Yesterday, today, tomorrow and in the future…]) *Sora and Mayu are then seen hanging out with Mitsuko and her friends, all of them goofing around the dorm.***

**(Subete no namida wo [...all those tears…] SHOWTIME!) *Sora then stands before a rainbow, before she looks to see Mayu and Mitsuko waving to her.***

**(Houseki ni kaette yaru ze [...I will change them into jewels!]) *Sora then turns into Wizard, and reaches for them both.***

**(Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! SHOW TIME! [Really? For real? It's the real thing! Showtime]) *Wizard twirls one final time, standing by the Machine Winger, smiling while she did so.***

* * *

**Chapter 4: Momo in the Spotlight**

"How. Is. This. Possible?" Sora blinked.

"It's magic silly!" Momo giggled popping up by the rainbow haired girl.

"...Well… y-yea, but how are you doing this?!" Sora asked, "I mean, you couldn't have just learned this overnight!"

"It just… happened." Momo responded, as she skipped away.

The two sisters just had no idea how to respond, before looking at each other before Mayu sensed something nearby.

"Onee-chan… I think there's a Phantom…" Mayu informed, making Sora gasp and look around, but there was seemingly nothing there.

"Huh… weird," Sora noted, "There's nothing here."

Mayu looked around for a moment, and saw there wasn't anything there, before she began to whimper in pain. Sora quickly took her sister's hand and scanned it on her Driver.

**=PLEASE, PLEASE!=**

And with that, Mayu's pain felt eased as some of Sora's mana began to flow into her, the rainbowette sighing for a moment, having felt the energy drain.

"...you okay?" Sora asked her sister.

"I should be asking you that. The more you do that to help me, the greater the risk of you running out of power…" Mayu responded.

"...I'm fine… I promise," she responded, as they headed back for the dorm.

'That's what you always say...' Mayu thought.

* * *

Later, the school saw Momo dressed up at a Magical Girl, complete with Sailor Fuku that was pink, white, blue and red, long white gloves, and thigh-high pink high heel boots.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Sora groaned upon seeing this.

"I must agree," Louise stated, "That outfit is just… garrish. Those colors completely clash with each other, the sailor fuku doesn't work with her hair, and…"

"Let's just say we agree on something and leave it at that," Sora interrupted.

"Presenting for the very first time anywhere! Me! A Magical Girl extraordinaire!" Momo shouted out, as she sent out a flurry of snow, getting an applause from the audience, making Sora groan and facepalm herself. "I will defend anyone who needs defending! Should you be in any danger, I will be there to save you! If monsters come attacking us, I will hold them off!"

Suddenly, almost as if on cue, some Ghouls began to roam over, causing audience to run behind Momo. The self proclaimed magical girl ran forward and began to fight them, she managed to use martial arts pretty well at first. But then, when she tried to use her magic… nothing happened.

"Uh… magic… c'mon! Don't bug out on me now!" Momo responded, trying to fire some magic, even starting to panic as Sora groaned before running off to make sure no one saw her.

"This is just so annoying…" Sora groaned.

**=DRIVER ON, PLEASE!=**

"Hope I got enough energy to do this thing. Henshin!"

**=FLAME, PLEASE!=**

**=HI, HI, HI HI HI!=**

Wizard rushed forward, before seeing people calling Momo a fraud, Momo clearly looking panicked and trying to defend herself, but it was of little use. Suddenly, a purple crack appear by Momo's hand, as she began to cry.

**"HAHAHA!"** a Phantom laughed, being the very same Hellhound Phantom that Wizard battled not very long ago.

"You?" Wizard gawked, seeing the Phantom, "So… how'd you pull off that magic trick?"

**"Illusions, young fool. She never had magic to begin with."**

Wizard simply gave an annoyed look, readying the WizarSwordGun for action.

"Well, I got no time to deal with you, I have to help her out." Wizard responded, but the Phantom simply stood in her way. Wizard growled, before kicking it right into the Ghouls.

**=HURRICANE, PLEASE!=**

**=FU, FU, FU FU FU!=**

With that, Wizard set her WizarSwordGun to gun mode and began blasting at the Phantom before quickly opening up the hand.

**=C'MON! SHOOTING! SHAKE HANDS!=**

**=HURRICANE! SHOOTING SHAKE!=**

**=FU FU FU! FU FU FU!=**

A huge gust of wind went flying forward, impacting against the Hellhound, and while it indeed destroyed the Ghouls, the bird like Phantom from a while back appeared to defend Hellhound.

"You again?" Wizard gasped.

**"You love to meddle, don't ya mahoutsukai? You can get away with saving the day today, but tomorrow… well… it won't really be tomorrow, but someday soon, we will put an end to you. And it's Phoenix!"** the Phantom roared, disappearing with Hellhound.

Wizard quickly turned back into Flame Style and went over to Momo, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Daijoubou, Momo?" Wizard asked.

"...I thought I was a hero… but I'm just a fake…" Momo sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll be here for you. Atashi wa… saigo no kibou da," Wizard told Momo, handing her an Engage Ring, slipping it onto her, and readying her driver to scan it.

**=ENGAGE, PLEASE!=**

The Magical Portal appeared above Momo after she collapsed, and thus Wizard floated up and into the portal.

* * *

She landed at what appeared to be a living room of sorts, a younger Momo watching TV with a magical girl on screen, making Wizard scoff a tiny bit.

"Should've expected something like this," Wizard chuckled as the younger Momo reached a hand to the TV, before the scene began to crack purple before a giant black and green cyclops creature leapt out and attacked.

"Alright… it's go time!" she said, as she shifted the Driver to scan the DragoRise Ring.

**=DRAGORISE, PLEASE!=**

Like before, a Magical Portal appeared above Wizard before the Dragon from before appeared, roaring loudly as it flew forward to attack the cyclops for a moment, but then it began to roam around.

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" Wizard shouted, driving on her motorcycle towards the dragon before taking a jump with it, and attaching onto it again. She charged the dragon forward and they attacked the cyclops rather quickly, the dragon actually biting it and unleashing a fire breath at it.

The cyclops tried to punch the dragon before running off.

"Not happening!" Wizard responded, as she scanned a Ring on her Driver.

**=BIND, PLEASE!=**

WizarDragon flew down, striking the ground with it's tail, before flying high up and using the tail to trap the cyclops.

"Woah… that just… I wonder…" Wizard muttered, as she took out the Kick Strike Ring.

**=CHOU NE, KICK STRIKE, SAIKOU~!=**

Thus, the Dragon shifted its body before looking like a giant foot, the motorcycle also folding up to attach into a sort of slot on WizarDragon, as Wizard jumped into the air and kicked it, causing a huge firey kick to go flying forward, and it destroyed the cyclops.

"Fui…" Wizard sighed.

* * *

Wizard drove out and simply smiled as she saw Momo was back to normal, and nobody else was around. She took a moment and then removed the gem like area from her helmet, while Mitsuko and Mayu hurried over.

"She okay?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yep, she'll be alright," Sora nodded, "She won't be able to use magic anymore, but she'll be alright."

"So… I can't be a magical girl?" they heard Momo whimper as they turned to her and saw Momo was tearing up, her normally poofy hair starting to deflate due to her sadness.

"Being one would just be a waste of your time anyway," Sora responded, "You'd just try and learn what you can to be a hero."

Then, with some silence, the gears in Momo's head cranked a bit before she thought of something.

"Wait! You're a magic user, right? So why don't you train me to use magic again?" Momo insisted, with Sora placing the red mask back onto her helmet, jumping onto her bike, and zooming off.

* * *

**"Thanks for the save Ryoko,"** Hellhound smiled, as Phoenix reverted back into Ryoko.

"Yea, well… Missy wanted to see ya," Ryoko smirked as another figure emerged.

**"Sssstop calling me that,"** a new voice said the figure revealed herself to be a violet, magenta, and white Phantom with green, blue, and golden accents and armor, clearly themed after the gorgon Medusa of Greek mythos due to the green snakes for her hair.

**"Me-Medusa-sama?"** Hellhound gawked, before bowing.

**"Formailitessss asssside, I'll ssssshow you to your target,"** Medusa replied, as she lead the Phantom over to a sort of pool, and a picture of Louise appeared in it.

* * *

**Jikai, Harmony Showtime Daa!**

Mayu: Sora-nee-chan, why are you messing with that purple haired girl?

Sora: I can't stand prissy girls… and she's just getting on my nerves.

Louise: Well you have no taste in fashion, why would someone like me like you?

Hellhound: **I ain't bein' stopped this time!**

Wizard: Oh yes you are!

**Chapter 5: The Cheerleader's Rumbling Attack**

Wizard: Saa… Showtime daa!

* * *

**Coming Soon…**

Minato: A Kamen Rider can't go far without her bike.

Sora: Kamen… Rider?

Phantom: **Onore… KAMEN RIDER!**

Wizard: What's a… Kamen Rider?

?1: A hero of justice…

Sora: Who are you?

?1: Torisugari no Kamen Rider da… oboetoke!

**Wizard learns of the heroes known as the Kamen Riders!**

Sora: So… I'm not the only Rider?

?1: Far from it.

**And the Xbox Rider appears!**

Xbox: Here I am! Nothing will stop me from being free!

**=ROUND 1, FIGHT!=**

SEGA: Hold on, you'll hurt yourself!

Xbox: Nothin' can hurt me, SEGA-boy!

**The Two Riders meet!**

Wizard: Nice to meetcha, SEGA-san.

SEGA: Same here.

**Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Wizard and SEGA: Movie War Harmony!**

**Coming soon…**

* * *

**SEGA: Looks like Momo's safe, but a new target is fast approaching.**

**Wizard: There's a new Rider in town, and her name is Nintendo!**

***The two got onto the wrong Rider's bike, before quickly going to their correct bikes.***

**SEGA and Wizard: Super Rider Time! Catch you later!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: What's this? A Movie War approaches!**

**KKD: Sheesh, and just as we're approaching only chapter 5 for both of these, no less. Not to mention, we have other movie chapters to deal with in other stories later.**

**Pikatwig: And I have a lot of plans for this… that'll actually work. Anyhow… yea, this isn't a fortnight chapter, it's actually going to be a bit longer, sorta like a Gaim episode in a way… but less heavy on the drama. Anyway… favorite parts?**

**KKD: Hmm… I'm not sure. This chapter felt pretty short after all the longer chapters we've worked on in longer stories, it doesn't provide me much to think of. But… I'd probably have to say… the end when Momo still insisted on Sora teaching her despite Momo not being able to use magic anymore.**

**Pikatwig: That was actually in the show, if you remember, despite Shunpei not being able to get the powers, he still self proclaimed himself Haruto's protege. Anyway… my favorite part was the hinting at the next chapter. Anyway… let's wrap this up now. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**


End file.
